This One Kiss
by PrismaticCollaborations
Summary: Falling in love with your cousin's ex-boyfriend is probably not a wise idea. Especially when things are already strained between the two of you.


Love is the most powerful thing in the world.

Say what you like against it, but I'm going to prove you wrong.

Because Lily Luna Potter knows best this time.

Falling in love with your cousin's ex-boyfriend is probably not a wise idea. Especially when things are already strained between the two of you.

I ignore that sort of advice, however, because when I fall in love, I stay in love. I inherited that from my mum, I suppose. There are quite a few things about me that most people call 'different', which is why I'm not one of the so called 'popular kids' at school.

For one, I've had only one single crush in my entire life and I never once pretended otherwise. Another important point to make on that subject is that I was shameless about the fact to my friends and family, even when he was dating my cousin, Rose. He never knew I would have given anything to trade places with my cousin, though.

Then, there's the fact that I tend to be bossy...another trait acquired from my mother. I've lost so many 'friends' because of this, that I have finally considered that maybe I should work on it.

I'm the daughter of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Maybe that alone would make most girls popular at school, but not me...I mean, for God's sake, I got put in Slytherin!

Oh, and another thing: I love Quidditch, and play Keeper. So, I suppose I'm a tomboy.

So, that's me.

In regards to the first and second points made, I was never flirtatious, I only ever tried to get a word with Scorpius alone. Sure, I'd have married him at the drop of a hat, but I had never spoken to him one-on-one with no one else around. I never actually considered that he might end up married to Rose until last year, hers and Scorpius' final year at Hogwarts, and my sixth.

I got pretty desperate around that time, so I'll let the story tell the rest, lest I make Rose out to be a troll or something in my righteous anger.

Lily Potter walked down to the lake late in October, her arms wrapped around her midsection against the chilly autumn air. Her dark green wool sweater might have help slightly against the cold outside, but the icy rejection on the inside refused to go away.

The single boy she had ever loved had just practically thrown himself at her cousin before her very eyes. The couple was probably still locked in their passionate kiss, as they had shown no signs of stopping anytime soon. Lily, unable to watch any longer, had grabbed her sweater and rushed outside for the solitude she needed at the moment.

It felt as if pins were pricking at her tough heart, and, though it had always resisted such things in the past, it was beginning to ache and sting now. How could this happen? How could one stupid, pureblooded, perfect, amazing, blue-eyed boy and her dreadful, unfaithful, selfish cousin finally break that reinforced wall that was her heart?

How could it happen like that?

As she reached the lake, Lily's legs were already feeling incredibly weak, and she allowed herself to collapse in utter loneliness. She should have known.

It should have been crystal clear that no one-especially someone like Scorpius Malfoy-could ever fall for her.

But love was the most powerful thing in the world. It could weaken the strongest man and bring him to his knees. It could seduce the mightiest prince, bring down the conquering king, break the young maiden's careful heart, stop the tormentor's fiery wrath, and calm the angry woman's heartless blows. Love was stronger than anything in the world...but rejection was not far behind.

Love.

Where had love gotten Lily Luna Potter?

She could have been sitting there for hours, or days, or even weeks, but she only cried and regretted. Why had she ever let herself fall for Scorpius in the first place? How could she have ever dreamed he would love her back?

Then she heard someone walk up behind her.

Oh no, if someone saw her in this state...

"Lily?"

...

Lily's heart almost stopped. It couldn't be-? He wouldn't-!

...

Scorpius?

She turned her head slowly, certain that he could not possibly be the one who had spoken her name. She had seen him snogging her cousin just...how long ago had it been?

"Scorpius?" Her voice sounded frail and heartbroken, something she had never envisioned herself as. Then again she had never even imagined it was possible for someone to break her heart and make her cry as much as she had just been doing.

"Are you alright?" He sounded almost wary, but also...could Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy actually sound concerned about her?

"I thought you were off snogging my cousin. Why don't you just go back, why should I get in your way?" Her voice sounded cold and bitter, now, but Scorpius could just hear the aching and longing underneath.

Not for the first time, he wondered what he had ever seen in Rose...and had to admit to himself that he'd only stayed with her because...well, she was a pretty good kisser...Alright, he admitted to himself, A bloody amazing one, but nothing more.

He had never actually thought someone like Quidditch-playing, tomboyish, gorgeous, daughter-of-his-father's-worst-enemy Lily Potter could possibly love him.

Much as he hated to admit it, he'd been wrong before. Apparently he was again.

"Er, Rose and I aren't together anymore. I'm breaking up with her," Scorpius was shocked by the words he had just spoken.

Lily obviously felt the same, but a different kind of shock was obvious on her face.

He barely had time to observe her tiny smile before she launched herself at him with Quidditch strength and kissed him fiercely, barely able to control what she felt.

Scorpius Malfoy...was hers. He hadn't said those exact words, but she could read him like she could read everyone else. He had never loved Rose, only gone out with her because...well, Lily was determined to prove she could kiss just as well as her cousin, even if her first and only kiss had been with some random guy who had done something that had reminded her of Scorpius.

They dropped to the ground and Lily's hands buried themselves in Scorpius' hair as she tried to pour her indescribable love into this kiss. Time didn't exist.

Scorpius' arms were around her, and he was kissing back with nearly equal passion. That was all that mattered and Lily didn't care if anyone saw them. In fact, behind the millions of layers of Scorpius obsession...deep in the back of her mind, Lily hoped Rose did see, because if her cousin ever touched her precious Scorpius again...there would be the devil to pay.

Love certainly was the most powerful thing in the world.


End file.
